


Sweet and Hard

by islasands



Series: Lambski [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: And hard, M/M, Snark, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is happy to deal with disparaging comments by a certain pop culture analyst. But Sauli isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Hard

Part 1: The Hummingbird

“This person. He is your enemy?”

Adam wrinkled up his brow at Sauli. At that moment, his sneer not quite having left his lips, it would have been easy for Sauli to feel included in it.

“My enemy?” Adam snorted. “A gnat is not an enemy.”

“Gnat?”

Adam’s expression softened. He leant over and kissed Sauli. “A gnat is an irritating insect.”

“It returns,” Sauli, observed, looking over Adam’s shoulder.

Adam swung around in his seat and looked up. The kiss had softened his lips and general demeanour. He was prepared to be conciliatory, but only on his own terms. The party-goers, eager for the side-attraction of a smack down, noticeably quietened. Faces were turned.

“I’d be more careful about who you piss off, Adam. You wanna a place among the big constellations? You should shut your big mouth and stick to polishing your – let’s be real, here - _diminutive_ star.”

Adam smiled. “All this, because my diminutive star has no interest in your lonely black hole. At least I have something to shine. While you...” he shrugged and turned back to Sauli who was holding his drink in mid-air, trying to understand.

The gnat tapped his forefinger on Adam’s shoulder. “No-one likes a smart-ass, not in this business, especially when his mouth is bigger than his meagre contribution. You’re a freak show, nothing more. A fifteen minute freak show.”

Adam suddenly pushed back his chair and stood up. He made a show of cleaning off any imprint of the gnat’s touch. He moved close to the gnat and grinned down at him. “You wanna dance baby? Let’s dance.” He began moving his hips, thrusting slightly, turning his face to one side. The crowd whooped. Someone turned the music up. Adam snapped his fingers under the gnat’s chin. “Come on. Show me your freak.”

Suddenly Sauli, who didn’t know what was happening, pushed himself between them. He glared at the gnat. “Fuck off, creep.” Adam burst out laughing. The crowd laughed.

“You’ll regret this. Believe me. You’ll regret it,” the gnat called back as he wheeled away. Sauli called back, repeating his simple injunction. “Fuck off!”

Oblivious to the crowd, Adam pulled Sauli close to him. “Awww. You sweet thing.” His eyes widened. “Jesus! Sweet _and_ hard. You got a fucking candy bar down your pants!” He couldn’t stop laughing. He buckled over and leant his arm on the table. Sauli grinned around the room. Adam straightened himself, with difficulty. He slung his arm over Sauli’s shoulder.

“Take me home,” he said, wiping tears from his face. “I want to hummingbird you!”

They climbed into the car. Adam turned the key. He smiled at his sweetheart.

“What is the hummingbird?” Sauli asked. “When you do it, what will it be?”

“I will suck the sweetness out of you. That’s what it means.”

Sauli looked down at his crotch. The tenderness in Adam’s smile pushed forward his lips in approval. 

Part 2: I Came in Your Beak

They pulled up the driveway. Adam switched off the motor. He ran his eyes over Sauli, leaned over him, lingered long enough to press his hand between Sauli’s legs, and opened the door for him. “Run, nectar boy,” he said. Sauli jumped out. He ran.

Adam took his time putting the car away and locking everything up. He opened the gate through which Sauli had fled and slowly climbed the garden stairs. As he climbed he plucked foliage and flowers from adjoining gardens until, by the time he reached the deck, his arms were full. He laid them on the outdoor table and then unlocked the French doors to their living room. He hummed to himself as he emptied vases of their contents, two large bouquets of flowers he had sent to Sauli while he was away in New York. He shook the water from their stems and took them outside, adding them to the ones he had picked. He went back inside and poured himself a drink. He drank it, standing still in the room’s darkness, listening. He smiled at the thought that Sauli really was hiding somewhere. “Who does that?” he thought. "Who would do that? God, I love him.” He slid a hand down his pants and pulled at his cock. Really, just thinking about him was the easiest wank in the world.

He went outside and sat down to finish his drink. He raised his face to the night sky.

 _A diminutive star_ , he thought to himself. “I have a heaven too,” he waved his drink at the sky. “Right here!” He held his drink against his chest. He suddenly looked across the garden. He had heard a rustling sound from the far end of the lawn. He stood up, gathered up the flowers and stems of leaves, and casually wandered down the lawn. The trees and shrubs could not quite conceal the silver of Sauli’s pants.

Adam pushed his way through the shrubs and found him, backed against the garden wall, half behind a tree. Sauli smiled but Adam was too aroused to play. He pushed the flowers against Sauli’s chest and Sauli instinctively took hold them. Adam pushed his face into the side of his neck and grazed it with his teeth. “Fuck, I want you, Fuck. Fuck.” He ran his hands down Sauli’s arms as he lowered himself onto his knees. Sauli put his hand on Adam’s shoulder and some of the flowers fell. “No,” Adam grabbed his hand and roughly pushed it up. ‘You hold your flowers while I get mine!”

He undid Sauli’s belt, pulled down the fly of his pants, and jerked the sides apart so roughly that it twisted Sauli’s hips. He dragged his underpants down and as Sauli’s cock was released he dug his fingernails into his abdomen and pressed his face against his cock, bending his head slightly so that the head of his cock was pressing on his brow.

“Adam,” Sauli said.

Adam pulled his head away and looked up. Sauli was gripping his bunch of flowers hard against his chest. His face was buried in them. Adam gently pulled his pants down, and then his underpants. He cupped his testicles and used his tongue to force the shaft of his cock against his abdomen. He slid his tongue over the head and released a mouthful of saliva which he then used to facilitate both his hand his tongue sliding down and up, down and up, until Sauli lurched forward in desperation and Adam momentarily obliged him, taking his cock in his mouth.

But then he abruptly stood up, picked up Sauli – still clutching his flowers, and talked as he carried him inside. “But what about my hummingbird?’ Sauli asked. Adam paused on the deck so that Sauli could kiss him. “What we’re gonna do, it’s called the reverse hummingbird.” He grabbed at the flowers and threw them away. “Reverse?” Sauli said into his mouth. “Yes. Reverse. Your flower comes to me.” Still kissing him, Adam carried him through the living room, down the hallway, and into their bedroom. “Undress,” he said as he took off his own clothes. ‘No, don’t lie down. Stay here.” He pulled Sauli to the side of the bed and then lay down on it himself, lying side-on, dragging a pillow across for his head. He pushed his head back on the pillow until it tilted over the edge. Sauli stood there, looking down. Adam touched his lips with a finger. “Come!” He opened his mouth.

Sauli moved forward. Adam reached back his arms and grabbed his hips and pulled him close. “Bend down,” he said. “Bend over me. Get in me!” Sauli bent over Adam and supported himself with his arms. He pushed his cock inside Adam’s mouth. Adam opened his throat and pressed his tongue hard against the shaft. “Oh, fuck,” Sauli said, unable to stop himself from thrusting. His balls knocked against Adam’s cheeks. Adam raised his hands and slid his fingers around the base of Sauli’s cock, gripping in time to Sauli’s thrusts. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the blood rush. He slid a hand down to his own erection. It was all too much for Sauli. He pressed deeply into Adam’s throat and ejaculated. “Oh God, I am sorry,” he said quickly withdrawing. The sperm continued splattering on Adam’s face, and Adam held his breath, fighting the urge to gag. He wanted it all.

‘My love,” Sauli said anxiously. Adam quickly turned over, coughing slightly, reached up and pulled Sauli onto him and into his arms.

“How could I do that?” Sauli said, licking the semen off Adam’s chin. “You might have had a suffocation!”

Adam pushed his open mouth against Sauli’s lips. He forced them open with his tongue. He lolled his tongue, swollen and wet with semen, inside Sauli’s mouth.

“I am yours,” he said.

“My hummingbird.” Sauli sucked on the tip of Adam’s tongue. He pulled back and stared at Adam. “I came in your beak,” he said.

Epilogue

Which saying, from then on, became one of Adam’s favourites and he used it often, at both appropriate and inappropriate times. But most often it was at inappropriate times.

Such as when he received his first Grammy, and after thanking everyone involved, looked over at Sauli and said “I came in your beak.”

The gnat blogged about it the next day. “A well-deserved honour,” he wrote, “but what on earth was he saying to his golden boy, sitting in the audience. I came in your beak? Hardly the time or place for dirty talk, Adam. But typical of his style, I have to say. Sloppy and freakish.”


End file.
